


An Endless Summer

by Blink_Blue



Series: Tumblr Prompts (Coliver) [22]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Angst, Shameless Smut, Smut, takes place over the summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink_Blue/pseuds/Blink_Blue
Summary: Connor doesn't want the summer to end.





	

“What’s gotten into you?” Oliver gasps and shudders against the other man on top of him, as Connor expertly teases him with his tongue. He first flicks it against Oliver’s earlobe, then moves downward and presses tender kisses along his neck, until he reaches the other man’s collarbone where his teeth graze against his flesh just enough to have Oliver jumping beneath him.

“I’m just in love with you, that’s all.” Connor casually murmurs against his skin, as if he’s suddenly talking about the weather.

Oliver blinks and chuckles softly. “I—I’m in love with you too, Connor. Ah—” His words choke in his throat when Connor suddenly gives his balls a light squeeze. The other man looks up with a smirk, catching Oliver’s eyes as his hand slowly— _achingly slow_ —strokes his cock, bringing it to full attention.

“What were you saying?” Connor asks, a light smile gracing his feature.

“Um—I uh—sh-shit—” What the fuck _was_ he saying? “Wh-what’s gotten into you, a-all of a sudden?” Oliver eventually stutters.

Connor tilts his head to the side, drinking in the sight of his lover lying on their sheets, with lust in his eyes and a heave in his chest… basking in the beautiful evening glow of August in Philly streaming through their windows. “I just don’t want the summer to end, that’s all.” Connor murmurs.

Oliver laughs softly. “Not looking forward to classes, or something?”

Connor drops his gaze.

“Oh that’s right, you hate working for Annalise, I forgot—”

“Oliver,” Connor cuts him off with a stern voice. “I’m gonna go down on you,” he says with a smirk as Oliver’s eyes widen, and he slowly shimmies down his lover’s body. “I’m gonna suck your cock and make you feel so fucking good—” (Oliver lets out a helpless moan, and of course Connor is already peering up at him, his lips hovering over his groin).

Oliver’s not dumb enough to argue with that, not when Connor is staring up at him, looking sinfully gorgeous and tilting his chin, dragging his bottom lip against his cock. The warm air that escapes past his lips makes it impossible for him to concentrate on anything but the motion of Connor’s wet pink tongue darting out—Oliver gasps when Connor opens his mouth, holding his breath—

But then Connor just bites his lip, knowing Oliver is watching his every move, and _loving_ it. His eyes flicker down to the other man’s cock for a split second before they meet Oliver’s again. And poor Oliver looks like he’s about to strangle him.

Connor smirks. He opens his lips again, moving achingly slow. His tongue sneaks past his lips, and slowly runs up the underside of Oliver’s cock—all the way up to the tip—before he completely engulfs him. Oliver chokes on his breath. His hand grips the back of Connor’s head, grabbing fistfuls of hair—and that’s how Connor knows he’s doing something right. The sounds that Oliver makes—he knows that he’s blowing his fucking mind.

Oliver’s hands move of their own accord. His fingers brush against the other man’s cheek, and a sound embarrassingly close to a whimper escapes his lips.

Connor knows just how to tease him.

Oliver gasps—a desperate whine sounds in the back of his throat as Connor hums, drawing vibrations straight to his cock. His hands clench tightly on Connor’s hair—so much longer now and easier to grip. The other man hums again—“ _Jesus christ, Connor…_ ”

Connor must sense that it’ll be over all too soon if he doesn’t stop, so he pulls away—Oliver makes a sound of discontent until Connor gracefully crawls over him, and responds with a passionate kiss. The kind where they melt into each other’s arms, begging for the other’s touch like one would beg for air. “ _I love you so much_ —” Connor murmurs between kisses.

Oliver exhales a moan, and they part mere inches. “ _I love you too, Connor._ ”

Connor’s palms press against the smooth, hard lines of Oliver’s body. His lips kiss along his neck, sucking softly enough that it leaves Oliver panting and moaning, arching his back beneath him. Oliver gasps as Connor grinds their hips together, his head thrown back against the mattress as Connor moves above him.

Oliver blinks, giving his head a quick shake to clear it.

In a sudden burst, he flips them over, and Connor hits the mattress with a soft _oomph_. Oliver stares down at the other man, their foreheads touch gently, and for a silent moment they simply stare into each other’s eyes. Their lips meet softly, the barest of touches… Until Connor can’t take it and arches his neck up, reaching his hand around the back of Oliver’s neck to pull him down.

The soft kiss turns deep and lustful.

Soon, Oliver feels Connor’s hands gripping his hips and squeezing tightly, then wandering even lower. Oliver’s lips find their way to Connor’s neck, and he sucks softly at the sensitive flesh.

“Grab the lube?” Connor whispers against him.

Oliver nods, and he presses a kiss onto the other man’s shoulder before reaching into the bedside drawer and pulling out a bottle. Connor’s started to spin around, but Oliver quickly stops him. “No!” He reaches out out an arm to steady him. “On your back this time.”

Connor grins softly as he silently settles back into the pillows behind him. And he watches with hooded eyes as Oliver squirts the lube onto his fingers, slowly but messily spreading the substance over Connor’s hole. Connor bites his lip—this time to muffle the sounds he makes.

Oliver takes his time, carefully lathering up his digits before inserting them into Connor’s body. He moves his fingers slowly at first, letting the other man adjust to the sensation. He watches for Connor’s reaction to know how he’s doing. A careful twist earns him a gasp. So he inserts another finger, and does that thing again—and again—and again—until Connor’s falling apart against the sheets.

“Enough!” Connor cries out, slapping his hand at him.

“Impatient as always,” Oliver murmurs with a grin. He reaches for the bottle again as Connor throws his head back in mock frustration. But Oliver rubs the lube generously over himself as his eyes take in the sight of Connor laid out before him, legs spread and lips parted, looking so fucking gorgeous sometimes Oliver thinks the universe might be playing a prank on him. Because some things just _have_ to be too good to be true… right?

But then Connor’s reaching for him, and Oliver is slowly pressing himself in. Connor’s legs wrap tightly around his hips, guiding him inside—a chorus of messy gasps and moans reverberate against the walls of their bedroom.

“Oh, _fuck!”_ Oliver murmurs, his face buried in Connor’s neck. The other man’s hand gently wraps around the back of his head. Not fisting his hair as Oliver had done to him earlier, but Connor just… holds it there. It’s such a warm gesture—and then Oliver moves his hips, giving him a gentle thrust—the other man cries out and makes a harsh fist in his hair. _There we go,_ Oliver thinks to himself.

Connor moans loudly, his lips falls open as he curses words that would have Oliver cringing if said in public.

But instead, he forces his eyes shut, and concentrates on the pleasure, because Connor feels so hot, so _tight_ , the heat boils underneath his skin as he thrusts into his partner.

“ _Oliver!”_

“I-I’m not gonna make it for much longer,” Oliver gasps. He feels the other man grin against his cheek and tighten his legs around him.

“Not yet,” Connor whispers.

Oliver blinks. There’s a serious discourse between them because _what the fuck does he mean not yet?_

“Not yet,” Connor says again, sounding so breathless and _fucking hot_ all Oliver can do is bury his face in the other man’s neck as he continues to thrust. He moves his hips to a rhythm, pulling out and then sinking back in…

“Oliver!” Connor’s voice is little more than a whine. And Oliver knows his sounds well enough to know his lover is as close to edge as he is. He presses soft kisses against his neck, right on the spot that sends shivers down Connor’s spine. He moves up until he’s kissing the other man’s cheek, and then finally, plants soft kisses on Connor’s lips. Not quick or aggressive, but passionate nonetheless.

Their eyes slowly meet, and something euphoric passes through them, as they breath the same air… and take pleasure in each other’s bodies.

Connor’s fingers gently flutter down the other man’s arms, then down his sides, until he’s caressing his hips. A particularly hard thrust from Oliver has him gasping, eyes rolling back in his skull from the sensation.

Oliver had almost forgotten how mind blowing the sounds are that Connor makes. “You look so perfect like this,” he murmurs as he shifts, attempting to balance as he reaches for both of Connor’s hands, pulling them up and above the other man’s head, into the pillows. He thrusts his hips harder—Connor cries out again—his eyes fly open— _because they both love looking into the other’s eyes_ —

A moment later, they both tense and gasp, shaking and shuddering against each other as they cum, stuttering a mix of nonsensical curses and terms of endearment.

They breathe heavily when it’s over. 

Oliver collapses against the other man. Connor’s legs loosen around him, as he loosens his own grip on Connor’s wrists. 

Connor’s hands slowly come down to bury themselves in Oliver’s hair, playing with the soft strands as they both recover. “Wish this didn’t have to end,” he murmurs softly. 

Oliver chuckles against him. “What? The sex? Or summer?”

Connor’s lips pulls into a soft, wry grin–though Oliver can’t see it. 

“Both,” he whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> [x](http://winters-blue-children.tumblr.com)


End file.
